Joe Chappell
Joseph "Joe" Chappell is a deputy attorney general who ran against Jack McCoy for the Manhattan District Attorney's Office with Governor Donald Shalvoy's backing. Background Chappell investigated corruption in state hospital contracts and was honored by the Children's Aid Society. His next plan was to go after the thieves on Wall Street when he was approached by Donald Shalvoy to run for District Attorney against Jack McCoy. On L&O When an associate of the Governor, Sheriff John Burkhart's role in murdering a former informant named William Timmons is uncovered, Chappell stood by the Governor's side while he announced his disgust at the Sheriff's actions at a press conference. When Shalvoy orders a commission to investigate the use of confidential informants, Shalvoy introduces Chappell as the one heading this commission. ( : "Knock Off") Chappell later organizes a press conference outside the Iranian Embassy after a man named George Darvey flees into the embassy to avoid being arrested for the murder of Sam Burwell. At the conference he says McCoy isn't applying enough pressure to produce this murderer and is something Chappell will correct, if he is elected. After the police and DA's office trick Darvey into leaving the embassy, Chappell uses their trick to turn the Jewish community against McCoy. He and McCoy are later invited to a debate at the Roosevelt Hotel, and Chappell gloats about how McCoy can't run a decent campaign and at the debate Chappell further smears McCoy indirectly. Chappell and McCoy are later invited to a panel by the Inter Faith Counsel on religion and the law. ( : "Rapture") In his bid for DA, Chappell appears on Len Pewls' news show to further smear McCoy's reputation. When a group of kids start committing hate crimes against illegal immigrants by assaulting and killing them, Chappell claims McCoy cant't prosecute the perpetrators because he is incompetent. When McCoy flies victim of the hate crimes to get evidence against them, Chappell further smears McCoy with the implication that he favors illegal immigrants over American citizens. ( : "Promote This!") Chappell later organizes another press conference after he gets the endorsement of the NY Fire Department when McCoy approves the prosecution of one for another fireman's murder. He is later seen on TV where it shows Chappell has an approval rating of 47%, which is three points higher than McCoy's. ( : "All New") After Govornor Shalvoy's wife, Rita Shalvoy's, involvement in ordering a murder in uncovered and Shalvoy is forced to resign by EADA Cutter, Chappell is present at a press conference Donald organizes. Shalvoy falsely states that it was Chappell's idea for him to retire to take care of his family in light of these events. Because Shalvoy left office Chappell lost his backing and eventually lost the election to McCoy in May. ( : "The Drowned and the Saved") Appearances *''Law & Order'' (1 season, 5 episodes): **Season 19: "Knock Off" • "Rapture" • "Promote This!" • "All New" • "The Drowned and the Saved" Category:L&O Characters Category:L&O Recurring Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Males Category:Politicians